Nowadays electronic devices are light and compact for better portability and for reducing material costs. Moreover, consumers want the electronic devices to have a lot of functions. To satisfy the consumers, the related industries have designed expansion elements which enable the electronic devices to have more functions.
Furthermore, when operating the electronic device, users need buttons for operation. These buttons and expansion elements take up large space in the electronic device and this makes the electronic device difficult to be light and slim.